Snowfur
Snowfur is a long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes and gray-tipped ears. History In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Snowfur is the deceased sister to Bluestar. She was killed by a Twoleg monster while chasing some ShadowClan intruders out of ThunderClan territory. Moonflower was her mother. It is said in ''Secrets of the Clans that Whitestorm, then known as Whitekit, was her son. :When Bluestar's daughter, Mosskit, died in the snow while her mother was taking her to RiverClan, she was taken into StarClan and cared for by her aunt, Snowfur. The other StarClan members agreed to let Snowfur take care of Mosskit, because when Snowfur died, her son, Whitekit had just left the nursery so she still remembered how to take care of kits and she missed taking care of them. In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Snowfur is first seen as a kit asking her mother why Bluekit hasn't opened her eyes yet. Six moons later, she becomes an apprentice under Sparrowpelt. She and Bluepaw go with the raiding patrol that attacks WindClan, but they are only the messengers in case a cat got hurt. She is grief-stricken when she learns her mother, Moonflower, died, but soon manages to get over it and move on. :As her apprenticeship progressed, Snowpaw shows signs of liking Thistlepaw, despite her sister telling her that he was an arrogant furball. She ignores Bluepaw, and goes on liking him. :Snowpaw and Bluepaw later become warriors, becoming Snowfur and Bluefur. Not even a few moons later, Thistlepaw becomes a warrior, and he and Snowfur take up their relationship once more. She soon gets pregnant with Thistleclaw's kits and gives birth to Whitekit. :While Whitekit is still in the nursery, Snowfur and Bluefur go out and run into ShadowClan warriors stealing prey. The two chase them away, and Snowfur follows them onto the Thunderpath, but is hit by a monster in the process and dies. Robinwing then takes care of Whitekit, with the help of Bluefur. :Bluefur later feels that Snowfur and Moonflower disapprove of her love for Oakheart, and promises to them both she will never meet with him again. When Mosskit dies in the snow, Snowfur whispers in Bluefur's ear that she'll take care of her. :After Bluefur is named deputy, and comes to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives, Snowfur gives Bluefur her last life, the gift of pride, so she knows her worth. She then thanks Bluestar for taking such good care of Whitestorm. Character Pixels File:Snowfur_(A).png|Apprentice File:Snowfur.warrior.png|Warrior Family Members '''Father': :StormtailRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 19 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Mother: :MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle :GoosefeatherRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 23 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: :BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :WhitestormRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Niece: :MistyfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 78 Living (As of Sunrise) :MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 78 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughter: :SorreltailRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 247 Living (As of Sunrise) Grandsons: :SootfurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 247 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :RainwhiskerRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 247 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Granddaughters: :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, pg 27 Living (As of Sunrise) :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, pg 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, pg 27 Living (As of Sunrise) Great-Grandson: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, pg 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Warriors Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters